


bloodlust

by greasers_on_edge



Category: Warriorcats - Fandom, Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greasers_on_edge/pseuds/greasers_on_edge
Summary: hawkfrost x snowtufta twist of the story of Hawkfrost , just from my thoughts.





	1. ☾ 1 ☽

Scars, remembrances of those who were once lost both filled the mind of father and son. Father and son abundant with bloodlust and death for the Clans who hated them the most. Rage filled their veins as they were punished and banished from the place they once loved. Many skeptical as they heard recent stories come from the tongues of the cats who were unknown, frightened that the duo had come back to haunt the living. Revenge is what they wanted and the cats of every Clan knew as they bowed their heads to Starclan for them to hear their prayers but only silence filled the ears of those who spoke to them. 

Snowtuft looked to his mate who was deep in thought, wondering of what filled his mind and suddenly came to his side sitting across the tom who laid under the sun trying to catch some rays to calm his nerve. “My love, has something been bothering you?” the white tom said softly to the other as he was thinking of Hawks answer. “Nothing” he mumbled back to the tom who was littered in so many scars from battles and fights of cats who were annoyed by his presence. Snowtuft tilted his head and sukled as he did not like the answer that he gave him. “You want to go back do you?” this quickly slipped out of his mouth and looked bewildered at Hawk who just stared at him with those gorgeous ice eyes of his. “Maybe, I just want to pay a visit to my brother”.


	2. ☾ 2 ☽

The scarred tom was left in shock as he heard Hawk say that to him. His brother? The cat who was disgusted by their relationship and hated them both? Snowtuft thought he lost his mind as the answer was still in his mind puzzled by his lovers words. "A-are you positive that you want to see him again?, it's been many moons since you saw him Hawkfrost and you know that he does not like us both for the actions we brought upon ourselves".

"And so?" the other snorted as he picked himself up stretching his shoulders and quietly padding over to Snow, placing his tail and wrapping it around the other tom. Bigger in size Hawk was almost crushing his poor mate as he placed his head on top of Snows. "He did see us together that one night" he squeaked as he felt his torso burn up of the memory that both toms shared. Hawkfrost chuckled as he removed his head and looked down to Snow who was a blushing mess and got up from his sitting position and began nodding his head to the other trying to get his attention. "It will be hilarious Snow, just think of it seeing my brother and his damn mate jealous of our relationship" "I guess it would be great to meet those two" Snow said as his eyes found his paws. Then, he unexpectedly felt a tongue brush his cheek as Hawkfrost was standing there with a smirk on his perfect and devilish face. "Then we wait until sun down".


End file.
